Culture Shock
by Jedi Alex Colbent
Summary: -Set six months after the conclusion of OotB The Earth has been informed that the characters and places of the Star Wars Galaxy are very much real. It's thanks to the efforts of several individuals that Darth Sidious' plans of galactic conquest have been halted. But now can they deal with the trials and struggles of assimilating their homeworld and lives into something larger?
1. Chapter 1

**So... It's kind of been awhile, hasn't it? About two years and a month if we're counting. And even though I said I was never going back... here I am. But with Star Wars: The Force Awakens coming out in two months and the onslaught of Star Wars movies, TV shows and comics that we're inevitably going to get from Disney, I figured now's a good a time as ever to start this series back up.**

 **This story takes place about six months after the conclusion of OotB where (Spoiler Alert) Sidious is defeated by Adam and co. After which, the Jedi and the Republic needed to be re-organized following the wake of the Clone Wars and learning that their beloved Chancellor was a Sith Lord. This would see Adam aiding in help with reconstruction of the Republic's infrastructure as well as planning ahead for a Jedi Order in which Love is permitted. But in the midst of this, another problem rears its head, one that will forever change Adam's life on Earth. Without further delay, let's begin. Also, please forgive however choppy my writing is on this first chapter. It's been two years and I probably need to get back into the swing of things.**

 **DISCLAIMER: If I owned Star Wars, I would have never de-cannonized the Expanded Universe. But I don't. So that sucks.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Culture Shock**

 **December 13th, 2011, 10:00 PM**

The Jedi Starfighter touched down onto the wet grassy lawn below, its engines slowly winding down as its pilot exited from the cockpit. Jedi Knight Adam VanDerMaelen stepped out of the ship in almost a dazed trance-like state as he entered the house.

Slowly but surely, he made his way to his room where Riyo was sitting in his chair watching TV as he landed face first onto his pillow with an undignified plop.

"So, how'd it go?" Riyo asked looking toward him.

A muffled scream from Adam's mouth was the only response she got.

"Ouch! That bad, huh?" Riyo said sympathetically.

Adam raised his head from his pillow to look at her with utter exhaustion.

"This is **torture**! No, ya know what? I take that back. Torture would be more appealing because at least with that, you get some time to breathe. This just keeps going on and on!"

"The entire Republic and Jedi Order need to be reorganized, Adam." Riyo countered. "Nobody said that it would be an easy task. We should be happy that we've gotten to this stage, happy that we don't have to worry anymore about the threat of Sidious looming over our heads at any minute."

"I think I'd rather take my chances with Sidious." Adam flatly responded. "Let's face it, Riyo, I'm not cut out for the political life. I've got **enough** problems to worry about without adding that into the mix, like college, work, life in general."

Adam was too caught up in his venting monologue to see that almost all of Riyo's attention was focused towards the TV.

"Uh.. you might have a little more to worry about now." She said with concern.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Come look what's on."

Turning his head, the first words that he saw displayed on the screen immediately sent his heart racing. "Star Wars Space Ships appear in sky."

Not good.

" **Guys**! Get over here! You're gonna want to see this!" Adam called out.

Riyo had turned up the volume to the TV as Asajj, Savage, MK-18 and DK-92 had just come racing into the room.

"Our top story tonight: What appears to be spaceships straight out of a familiar science-fiction franchise have been recorded hovering over Club Getaway in Kent, Connecticut. Eye witnesses have reported that the ship had begun firing laser beams on the fleeing high school students before what appeared to be battle droids landed in the area. Our correspondent Mike Sutherfield for more details."

The screen then transitioned towards a man seeming to be in his mid-to-late thirties with chestnut brown hair and hazel blue eyes.

"I'm here at Club Getaway where the recorded attacks was seen taking place. If you're look over towards my right, you'll see that the fields around me have been torched by the lasers that were seen firing. Experts have taken samples of the fields and have determined them to be inconsistent with any type of burns seen before. We go now to the clips recorded by one of the fleeing students."

A shaky clip of someone running began to play, occasionally turning up to gaze at the outline of a Separatist dreadnought high up above the resort. The ship would occasionally down several blaster shots upon the ground as the high school students scrambled to escape the volley of fire.

"We understand that the ship that attacked the resort was one affiliated with Confederacy of independent Systems, a group that went to war with the Galactic Republic during what was known as the Clone Wars. The question still stands: are the wars still going on and will they be back?"

Riyo turned off the TV and everyone in the room stood in a collective silence.

"Well, that's just great." Adam said. "No, better even, this is friggen spectacular!"

"Ok, ok. Let's not jump to any conclusions." Riyo said. "Maybe it may come across as a really creative viral video."

"Yeah, and what about the blaster marks they found scorched into the ground, Riyo? You heard what they said, it didn't match up to anything found on this planet, ergo, **not** from this planet. If ever were there a time to be worried, now would certain be that time."

"Whoa, hold on!" Asajj said to the two. "Maybe we shouldn't be worried at all."

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked.

"If you think about it, Sidious is gone and the wars have stopped, so, there doesn't seem to be any cause for concern. Maybe, and I'm just throwing this out there, we should reach out to them and **confirm** what they're saying is true."

"Are you even listening to yourself right now? There's a thousand different ways this could all go south. The first and most likely or which: It could unravel everything Earth societies are based on! Telling them that their way of life was founded by a supposed fictional science-fiction franchise is a **very** bad thing. It might very well send the planet into a civil war for all we know!"

"Well what would **you** do, Adam? Just bury your head in the sand and pretend it's not happening? It had to have happened at some point. Better it happen now than as opposed to it happening with Sidious still alive. At least now, there's no chance of him endangering Earth or any of its people. We might as well tear off the bandage and deal with what ever unpleasantness that follows.

"Well... I... I think we should bring it up with Anakin and Padmé. And maybe Jordan too. Get their points of view to see how we should proceed."

"Trust me, I'm sure they'll say that it'll do more good than harm.

* * *

 **Thirty Minutes Later...**

* * *

"Well it sounds like it'll do more good than harm." the hologram of Padmé said.

"Told you." Asajj said almost gloatingly.

"Are you sure about this guys? Revealing to an entire planet that they're not alone is one risky move." Adam argues.

"First contact is **never** an easy thing, Adam." Anakin said. "Hell, some civilizations are **still** trying to adapt to the greater galaxy outside their homes, but in order to advance further, you need to be willing to take risks. Maybe something like the Republic will be good for Earth. They could show that there **is** something bigger out there, something to strive to be apart of. It's worth a shot."

"Yeah... plus I want to see the reaction of the Pope, all of the cardinals, Imam's and priests around the world when they realize their Religions are all bullshit." Jordan said with a chuckle, "It wasn't Christianity, Islam, Judaism or Scientology. Nope... It was Jediism all along."

Anakin blinked "Wait, Jediism?"

"Oh a bunch of guys came together and created a religion called Jediism based off of the Jedi from the once fictional Star Wars franchise, using a mixture of Taoism, Buddism mixed in with Medieval knight chivalry." He said shrugging, "They believed the Force existed long before Riyo or Boba found us."

"That might make things easier. Will you help with negotiating the meeting?" Adam asked.

"Adam, I'll contact them **myself** if it'll put your mind at ease." Anakin answered. "You've already got enough on your plate dealing with the crap in the Senate."

"Thanks, Master. You really are a life saver."

"Anytime, pal. Now you guys better get some sleep. I have a feeling that we'll be in for the long run during all of this."

With that, the Chancellor, Jedi Master and Sith Lord all hung up.

"Ok, might as well get as much sleep as we can. I get the feeling that after all of this, it's going to be a rare commodity in the days to come." Adam said heading out of the room.

* * *

 **December 20th, 2011, 9:00 AM**

The area around the military base was bustling with activity the second the LAAT shuttle touched down upon the pavement. Soldiers were scrambling into positions while a loud alarm had begun to sound off.

"Well, aren't we off to a good start?" Adam yelled sarcastically over the sound of the siren.

He and a small emissary group had been standing in the hold of ship. Due to not being versed in the intricacies that came with speaking before a large audience, he opted for Anakin and Padmé to make the first communication.

"I don't know what **you're** so worried about. It's not you whose going to explain this to them. Speaking of which, remind me why it's not you going to talk to them?" Anakin said.

"Because if there's anything the celebrities on Earth have taught me, it's that fame is like a double-edged sword. You don't use it right, it'll kill you six ways to Sunday. One things for sure, for better or for worse, things are never going to be the same again." Adam said with concern.

Anakin simply nodded as the doors to the shuttle opened. They saw several hundred soldiers all lined up in rows with one man in a suit approaching the craft

Adam had honestly expected them to act a little more hostile than this, but given the familiarity of who was visiting, suspicion probably wasn't at the forefront of their minds.

Padmé was the first to move as Anakin quickly mirrored her actions standing beside her.

"You made quite an entrance." The man in the suit said. "I would have thought that after the incident at Club Getaway, you'd want to lay low."

"We wish to be upfront with the situation and say that the Galactic Republic had no intention of bringing harm to an uncharted world and condemns anyone that would do so." Padmé answered. "Furthermore, we hope to shed some light on why things are the way they are and usher in a era of better communication and cooperation between our two civilizations."

The man nodded. "Very well. Let's talk inside Miss..?"

"Padmé. Chancellor Padmé Amidala Skywalker." She said. "This is my husband Anakin and these are some of our newest Jedi Knights. You actually have **them** to thank for helping maintain peace and freedom to your world. Had they not acted the way they did... I fear for what might have happened."

"Well, let me officially say that on behalf of the United States of America and the planet Earth itself, I extend my deepest gratitude. My names Rick Daniels, I'm the head of this base here. Let's head inside, shall we?"

The Chancellor, Jedi and Clone Troopers followed the base commander towards the opening of institution, ready to begin any necessary negotiations.

* * *

 **December 21** **st** **, 2011, 8:00 PM**

Talking with a government official had been one thing, but getting a live interview with Barack Obama had been a completely different situation entirely.

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Padmé were sitting in comfortable red carpeted chairs across from the U.S. President while Adam and co. watched from a room behind them.

"So, it's a little hard to grasp that a science-fiction franchise that existed for over thirty years, that inspired so many of our citizens and young people with imagination and wonder, turns out to be an autobiography for events that probably won't even happen now." The President had said.

"Yes, the Force is very strange like that." Obi-Wan said with a chuckle. "It managed to predict the right amount of information that would have been instrumental to the success of either the Rebel Alliance or the Galactic Empire and simply made it common knowledge, thereby leaving it to fate on whether or not somebody would act on the information and make the necessary precautions to **change** its history."

"That's very interesting. Now, what about these precautions. Who do we have to thank for making sure that our world is still safe to live and dream in peace?"

"The hard work and training of several young individuals from both your world and ours." Anakin explained. "They wish to remain anonymous for the time being, something about fame being a double-edged sword, but I will say that it's due in no small part to the actions of one of the Republic's brightest and bravest Senators and these young freedom fighters that the information in the Star Wars movies had reached our government's ears. We are already in the process of reorganizing the Republic and Jedi Order to ensure that they will never collapse as they could have in the films."

"Well, that is great to hear. I can assure you that we at the United States government will respect their privacy for as long as they wish. They've certainly earned that much." Barack said graciously. "Getting back to the film aspect, how do you three feel individually about the fact that almost your entire lives have been recorded for years for anyone to look up on the Internet?"

"Well..." Padmé said. "A little creeped out."

She awkwardly laughed to ease the situation.

"Really, it'd be no different than our highly publicized lives as a Senator or Jedi General. It's just on a bit more personal level. Like for instance, they have an **entire** page on Wookieepedia dedicated to my wardrobe. My **wardrobe**! What sort of important information could something like that possibly hold? But then I have to take a step back and remind myself "They didn't know you really existed." So I can't really be too upset about that."

"That's good to hear." Barack said. "Now, as to how the information about the Star Wars films became known through the Force, I have a special guest that I'd like to call upstage. I'm sure you've heard of him."

All three heads turn to see a middle aged man with glasses and white curly hair walk up to take a seat next to the President.

"Chancellor Skywalker, Masters Skywalker and Kenobi, meet George Lucas, the creator of Star Wars."

Following immediately afterward were a series of awkward laughs from both Lucas and the people he previously thought he created.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked him.

"I'm not sure yet." George responded with a chuckle.

"It's a lot to take in, I imagine." Padmé commented.

"Yeah, you're definitely right about that." George replied.

"So..." Anakin said. "You seem to be taking the whole "My creations have come to life" thing fairly well."

"Yeah, I can safely say that on the list of things I thought would happen when I retire, this was certainly **not** one of them. But anyways, I guess this means that all those ideas I had for my movies and shows, those were all through the Force, weren't they?"

"That's the only acceptable explanation we can offer." Obi-Wan said. "However, I wouldn't let that discourage you from continuing to write stories. It was your imagination and talent for film making that allowed for the stories relayed to have more depth and believability to them. Things may change about them, but I would still say that you alone are the creator of what people here know as the Star Wars. And who knows? This may allow you to think of more variates of stories based on the events that took place not too long ago."

"Yeah, but that's kind of hard to do when some of the people responsible don't want to be acknowledged." George responded.

Adam had watched the entire exchange going on, wanting to step out and speak his mind, and whatever sense of preservation for privacy he had went out the window when he heard that.

"Guys, forgive me if I do something incredibly stupid." He said.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time." Savage said.

"Ha ha." Was Adam's only response as he walked out of the back room and onto the stage. The cameraman, seeing a new face, turned the camera to face him.

"Yes, I didn't want my name plastered all over the newspapers and TV. I wanted to maintain whatever sense of privacy I had because I liked it that way. But if there's **anything** that this ordeal has taught me, it's that change is going to happen whether we like it or not. You can either fight back against it, or you can learn to accept what is given and work with it. I chose to make the most out of a new situation, like I'm doing now. And if I'm being honest..." Adam took a moment to turn back towards Riyo and the gang. "I don't regret a single second of it."

Riyo smiled towards him as he beckoned the group to come out. They did as they stood beside him in front of the camera.

"My name is Adam VanDerMaelen. This my girlfriend, Senator Riyo Chuchi, and our friends Ahsoka, Asajj, Savage, Kalifa Will, Jesse, Jordan, MK-18 and DK-92. And if I can be allowed to indulge for a moment: **we** helped save the Republic, **we** stopped Darth Sidious, **we** are your protectors, and so long as we stand, we will fight to keep you safe."

 **End of Chapter 1. In case you couldn't tell, I'm not going to do titles for certain chapters for this one, or at least when it comes to secondary side stories. For those that are lost on who Jordan is, I will differ you to 117Jorn's story. He's a character that ends up crossing over into mine and without giving anything away about him, he's a total Sith fanatic, but in a good way. It feels so good to be writing again, even if I'm not up to 100% yet. I don't know when I'll be able to update what with school and all, but I'll try and make a conscious effort to do one every so often as to not leave you guys in the dark.**

 **Anyways, next chapter will deal with Adam and co handling the fact that they are worldwide celebrities as well as Adam's family moving to a new house. This is a chapter that I wanted to get done ever since I came up with the concept for this story. It's one that will certain on Adam having to put aside all the he once knew as familiar and start a new and different life. Anyways, favorite, review, share, rinse and repeat and I will see you later!**

 **UPDATE: I decided to repost it with Ahsoka and Kalifa. Kalifa is a character that ended up dying in part one of the Season 3 finale, but ends up living in the universe of my story. I figured that if I'm making this kind of announcement to the world, EVERYBODY who was part of the original group should be present.**

 _ **JAC ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Not much to say in this opening blurb. Usually I have some input on what's been going on as of late, but really, I can't think of anything noteworthy to add. It might be writer's block, it might be sheer laziness, or I just legit don't have anything interesting to say at moment. Anyways, hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: No, ya know what? Fuck it. I don't even have it in me to do the disclaimer this time around. If I hadn't made it abundantly clear by now that I own NONE of Star Wars outside my OCs, I don't think anything will.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **December 22nd, 2011, 7:00 PM**

The blue car pulled up toward the house that stood in the thickly wooded area. Teresa was the first to exit the car as the rest of the family followed. Adam was the last to come out, staring at the house with almost a sense of dread on his face. They entered the house as Teresa gasped in excitement.

"This could be **perfect**." She said happily.

"It certainly looks spacious enough." Riyo said turning towards her boyfriend. "What do you think?"

"Huh? Yeah, it looks fine."

"Fine?" Asajj said turning around the corner of a wall. "I think the word you're looking for is "amazing."

"I mean, yeah, it's nice looking, but it'd take forever to pack and unpack all my stuff. Plus, can we even afford a place like this?"

"Adam," Riyo said. "I know you're having some mixed feelings about leaving the old house. It's understandable. You've lived in it your entire life and it housed me the entire time I was staying here. But you really **look** at this place, compare it to where we are living now and **tell me** that we wouldn't be better off here."

"I really don't see why we're making such a big deal out of it, we're just looking." Adam said.

* * *

 **March 14th, 2012, 8:55 PM**

The desk that had previously housed dozens of small plastic figures now laid stripped of any decoration of any sort. Small plastic bags with a figure next to each one were laid out on the front of the desk while Riyo and Savage lifted boxes out from atop the closet.

"Just looking huh?" Riyo said.

"I can't **believe** this is actually happening." Adam said frustrated. "19 years we've lived in this house. 19 years of happy memories we've spent here and they're going to just toss that out the window?"

"Don't you think that you're the only one making a big deal out of it?" Savage said putting the box down. "The house had been falling apart long before any of us showed up and you know better than **anyone** that your family doesn't have the money to fix it up. It'd be cheaper just to tear the place down."

"Then why don't we get a loan from somebody?" Adam argued. "We helped save the galaxy from a tyrannical Sith Lord. I wouldn't think a renovation job wouldn't be **that** out of the question."

"You know we can't do that. It'd be using your connections as a Jedi for personal gain." Riyo countered.

"I know.. I just… I just don't want to leave the place."

The episode of Clone Wars that had been playing had just ended as the ending credits theme played.

"Did we even have time to watch the episode?" Adam asked.

"Well, I got **some** bits and pieces out of it. The only difference is that Maul doesn't have prosthetic legs like he did in it. Mother Talzin used magik infused with the **Light Side** of the Force to heal him as opposed to with the Dark Side." Savage said.

"That reminds me, how's he doing?" Adam asked.

"Last I heard, fine. He's been elected one of the main chiefs of our clan back on Dathomir and he's helping in negotiating the annexation of the world into the Republic. Oh that reminds me, Asajj and I we-"

A loud knocking sound interrupted whatever the Nightbrother was going to say. Adam walked over towards the shades and lifted them up to find a man with a flashing camera.

"Hey! Can I get a picture of the Heroes of Time? What's up with the all the boxes? Going somewhere?"

"Oh, for Christs sakes. MK! DK! We have **another** one!"

The two droids entered the room, both giving electronic sighs as they raised their weapons at the window.

"We start firing stun shots on three." MK said. "One, two.."

The man had taken the hint and dropped out from the window with a loud thud.

"I **hate** that we have to threaten them with tasering to get us to leave us alone, and even **that** doesn't work." Adam said frustrated.

"Get used to it." Riyo said. "I had to deal with this **daily** when I was a Senator. When you had people scaling 30 mile high buildings just for picture, you **know** nothing's going to stop them for long."

She took the TV remote in her hands, changing the channel.

"No report on what the Heroes of Time are doing to hel-"

CLICK

"The M.I.B. have officially been integrated into the CIA in the wake of the First Contact Meeting. No news on how the Heroes of Time are tak-"

CLICK

"As Republic and U.S. negotiations continue, one question remains unanswered: Where are the Heroes of Time?"

CLICK

"Adam VanDerMaelen and the Heroes of Time-"

"UGGH! Can't they just give us a break?!" Adam said falling to the bed.

"The name they gave us isn't that bad." MK comforted. "The Heroes of Time. Has a nice ring to it."

"Maybe, though it sounds like a bit of a rip-off from Legend of Zelda. I only recently got into that to pick up that reference." Adam said as he waved his hand towards his desk. One by one, every figure was lifted up while the small plastic bags were opened. They each slipped inside their places as the tiny ziploc seal was formed around them before they all were filled away gently inside a plastic tote.

Adam gave off a tired sigh. "It's going to take me **forever** to get all those placed again."

Riyo moved over to his spot putting her arms around his shoulders. "Well, just think of all the positions you'll be able to put them in in your **new** room…. That came out **far** worse than I intended… as did **that**."

Everyone laughed at the awkward situation made. It served as a welcome distraction from the hype and hustle that came with their newfound fame.

* * *

 **March 15th, 2012, 11:00 AM**

The moving truck carefully backed up into the concrete parking lot. Savage and Asajj had raised the beds and tables into the back using the Force as Riyo watched.

"Hey, where's Adam?" She asked.

"He said he was going to take a walk somewhere." Asajj said lifting a box into the back of the truck.

Out of the corner of her eye, Riyo could make out the shape of a person walking down the street past the house.

"I'll be right back." She said jogging after it.

Adam walked down the road quietly with his head filled with excess thoughts. He tried to use the Force to quiet his mind, but even that was beginning to fail him at the moment. This was it. This was **really** happening.

He then felt a familiar presence nestle itself right beside him. He turned his head to see Riyo ducking her head in the space between his arm and his neck.

"Feel like talking about it?" She asked.

"Honestly, not really." He answered. "All I want to do is get some ice cream at Dairy Queen. You know I can walk over to it from the house in less than a minute?"

Riyo gave a soft "Mmhmm" as she continued walking beside him.

"Guess it'll be the last chance I get to do that."

Suddenly, the constant clicking of cameras caught Adam's ear behind him. He stopped walking and turned around to see a crowd of people all flashing and clicking.

"Do you want to get me at another angle?" He sarcastically said in a mock turn.

The cameras just continued to flash.

With a frustrated groan, he pulled out the hilt of his lightsaber, flashing the azure blade once, giving the crowd all the incentive they needed to leave in a hurried frenzy.

"I swear to God, Riyo, one more time with this garbage…"

"Don't let them get to you. Let's just go get our ice cream."

"Yeah, let's go before I haul off and maim somebody."

The duo had made it into the establishment and had walked up to the counter.

"What can I get you guys?" The employee asked.

"Can I just get a small vanilla cherry dipped cone, please." Adam answered.

"Same for me, please." Riyo also said.

As the man went to complete their order, a familiar image appeared on the TV screens over the counter.

A red abd black striped flag with the Imperial insignia and the outline of the Star Forge behind it was shown as the figure stepped forward towards several microphones on a podium.

"Oh, boy." Adam said to himself before the figure spoke.

"People of Earth, and of the Galactic Republic," He began. "As many of you know, I am Jordan Tackett, one of the humans from the planet Earth… however while I was born and raised on Earth, it is no longer my home. As many of you have noticed, during the recent Battle of Earth between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, a third party intervened in the battle to aid the Republic in the fight, but before any communications could be made, they left shortly after the former Chancellor - Palpatine - aka the Dark Lord Sidious - was confirmed killed. I stand here, before you all to confirm that these forces were under my command." He said, with a slight sigh. "Belonging to an organization I have been building with my master for roughly two years now… and within this organization, I possess a different name and title..." He reached down, and pulled out a black mask akin to Darth Vader's, quickly putting it on.

"I also go by the title… of Darth Saren, founder and current leader of the Neo Sith Empire."

Several people had decided to bombard the newley announced Sith with questions and responses.

"I know many of you view the Sith with contempt for all of the horrible atrocities committed by our predecessors." Saren continued, "Malak, Malgus, Sion, Nihilus, Bane, Maul, Sidious and many, many more… but I wish to assure all of you that the Neo Sith is nothing like our past incarnations. I founded this empire upon the same principles of Darth Revan, who wished to use the name Sith to prepare the galaxy for the true Sith empire hiding 300 years prior to the Great Galactic Wars. I founded this Empire for a similar purpose… to prepare the galaxy for any and all threats which may threaten our way of life."

"Since I know many of you - especially our brethren in the Jedi Order - may doubt my words… I wish to hold a meeting with the Jedi Council on the planet Earth, so that I may prove to you all that the Neo Sith is not the same Sith that you have known in the past. Thank you for your time."

Darth Saren then walked off the stage as the channel had cut out.

Adam and Riyo simply stood there in shock.

"Wow… He actually had the balls to go out and do that." Adam said impressed.

"That'll certainly complicate things regaurding the transition for Earth." Riyo said. "Now the planet has the backing of a Neo Sith Empire wishing to remain separate from the Republic. Can you just **imagine** the beuaracratic mess Jordan just created by going public with all of this?"

"Hey, I onced doubted that the guy could handle something like this, but if Revan was able to give him his blessing, he must be doing **something** right."

It was at this moment that a familiar teenager approached the couple.

"Yo, VanDerMaelen!" Chris called out.

The second he recognized the voice, Adam internally groaned.

"Look, I just had to scare off a bunch of paparazzi. If you're seriously thinking about bothe-"

"Whoa whoa! Just wanted to say that what you and your friends did against that Sith was

pretty brave." Chris replied.

Adam's eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Really. You were out there risking yourself to save a dumb kid like me. You're alright."

He extended his hand towards the shocked teen. Hesitant, he soon took it in his own with a firm shake.

"Thanks, man."

"No prob. Oh, and before you ask, no, we haven't heard from Nick. Haven't even seen him since the whole deal with the Republic. Pretty crazy stuff, huh?"

"Yeah, kind of puts you shoving spit into my ear in Middle School into perspective, huh?" Adam jokingly said.

"Yeah, I guess it does. Hey, if you're still mad about that, you can always… You know…"

"Wait, you sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Chris said leaning his head back.

Adam slowly put his finger into his mouth, hesitated for a minute, and stuck it into Chris's outstretched ear.

The two simply stood there as Riyo watched her boyfriend moved his finger around in the teen's ear.

"Feeling better yet?" Chris asked.

"Uh… Not really.. Just awkward." Adam replied.

Adam pulled his finger from his ear and turned to see a weirded out Dairy Queen employee standing over the counter with their ice cream in his hands.

Adam simply took the two cones, paired the man, and turned back to face Chris. "Have a good one, man."

"Yeah… You too." Chris said picking his ear.

The two left the store and walked back down the street.

"Ok, that was INCREDIBLY weird." Riyo said.

"No arguments there." Adam answered.

* * *

The truck started up as it carefully made its way out of the antique store parking lot. After it had made its way down the road and out of sight, the two blue and gray cars started to rev up.

Adam took one last look out the window at the house he spent his entire life living in, the house where he made so many precious memories and moments, some the most important of his life. He didn't look away until it finally slipped from his line of sight.

Riyo put a gentle caring hand on his shoulder as she gave him a loving and sympathetic look.

This was the end of a very long chapter in their lives. A new one was just beginning.

* * *

The blue and gray cars followed the yellow moving truck through the green wooded areas as Adam and Riyo sat in the back seats.

"You do have to admit that the scenery **is** beautiful out here." She said.

"Yeah, it's just a bit of a drastic change from living in an apartment complex all my life." Adam responded.

A loud series of honking behind them caught their attention. As Adam looked back, he could see people in the cars behind them pulling out cameras and flashing them.

"Ok," Adam said with a sigh. "Who's turn was it again?"

Riyo had pulled her head out the window with a frustrated scowl planted on her face as she began to flex her fingers. "Mine."

She then shot a blast of lightning from her hands which traveled towards the undercarriage of the car behind them, quickly shorting it out as it came grinding to a halt. The car behind it couldn't break in time as it came screeching behind with a short crash to the back of the car in front.

"Very nice touch." Adam complimented.

"Well, I'm not as adept as you, but thanks." She answered.

The cars soon came to a stop outside the large white house. Soon everyone was pitching in to move all sorts of pieces of furniture from the truck.

Adam lifted Treecko's tank with a skittish looking gecko up with the Force gently before placing it down on the carpeted floor and plugging in all the necessary plugs for his heating pad and heat lamp. After that, he looked down the top of the stairs to the basement to see Riyo and Savage hauling the stand to his bed through the small door.

"Let me help you with that." Adam said. "It is **my** bed."

"Technically, after sleeping in it with you for so long, it qualifies as **our** bed." Riyo said correcting him as the three Jedi raised the wooden piece of furniture up and along the staircase.

"Ok, and we're gonna turn it right about.." Savage said lifting it into the kitchen area. "Now."

The piece of wood was then turned on its side as they carefully moved it into the hallway and into the room on the left.

Once in its new home, the three carefully dropped it to a sitting position in a nearby corner.

"Well, that's taken care off." Adam said wiping his forehead.

"Yeah, and about 13 or 14 more to go." Asajj said sticking her through the doorway. "Don't plan on relaxing just yet."

With a sigh, the Jedi headed back out of the room with his friends in tow to finish moving everything in. It was times like these that the ability to move objects with one's mind **really** came in handy.

* * *

Once all the moving was done, the family decide to have Chinese to mark the occasion of the successful move. The only part worth worrying about were that the cats outright **refused** to come out of Alysha's bedroom, most likely due to being moved to an unfamiliar environment.

Fal'ec, on the other hand, seemed to be handling the move fairly well as he had found himself seated underneath Asajj's place at the table whining and begging for food.

"Alright, you big baby, here." She said finally giving. She tossed a piece of orange chicken down where the Nexu quickly chomped down on the savory piece of meat.

"I really shouldn't be feeding him too much greasy foods, but at the very least he can tolerate more than regular cats can." She explained.

"Yeah, like feeding strands of lo-mein to your already overweight cat." Riyo said looking at Adam with a half-scowl.

"Hey, it's only once and awhile!" Adam defended with his hands in the air. "It's not like I feed him **piles** of the stuff like he was Garfield."

"Anyways, changing the subject," Savage said speaking up. "There's something Asajj, Kalifa and I wanted to bring up."

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"Well…" Kalifa started. "The Republic's needed more and more Jedi to help with providing relief to systems and planets hurt by the war, and since we don't want to take up anymore room in your new house…"

Riyo's eyebrows raised. "You're leaving soon, aren't you?" She asked.

"It's only going to be for a few months… but yes." Asajj answered.

"Kalifia is headed to Mon Calamari to help Ahsoka in aiding Prince Char with training soldiers while Asajj and I are going to Dathomir to act as ambassadors to the Jedi Order so that their transition into the Republic goes more smoothly. And admittedly, I **have** missed seeing my brother." Savage said.

"When were you planning on telling us this?" Adam asked a little hurt.

"We were **going** to tell you yesterday before the move, but with all the crap you've been getting from the media and the stress of moving to a new house, we wanted to wait for a more… peaceful time to break it to you."

"Ah, I see." Adam said getting up from his seat at the table.

"Where are you going?" Riyo asked.

"To bed. I'm suddenly not all that hungry." He said dumping his plate in the garbage.

He then walked off to his room leaving the remaining four Jedi seated at the table.

Entering his room, Adam kicked the wooden bedstand with his foot before falling right into bed.

In hindsight, not the most fitting behavior for an accomplished Jedi Knight, but at the moment, away from all the diplomatic nonsense that came with the Republic and Jedi Order, he was dealing with one more big change that came too unexpectedly. He understood that people out there needed help and it was the Jedi's duty to give it, but it felt as if they were breaking up a family that had managed to endure so much, and still came out on top together. It was selfish, he knew, but maybe that was his Aspergers side of him again, wanting familiarity as opposed to unwanted change.

Slowly, Adam let his exhaustion from the day get to him as sleep overtoook his body.

* * *

 **March 16th, 2012, 9:00 AM**

The Republic shuttle had touched down upon the grassy lawn in the back yard of the house. Asajj, Savage and Kalifa stood in their traditional Jedi robes all packed and ready as Adam, Riyo and the droids stood oposite of them.

"Promise me you guys won't take **too** long out there." Adam said sadly.

"And most importantly, be safe." Riyo added.

"We can only try." Kalifa said.

"Be sure to give Ahsoka, Maul and Mother Talzin our best." Adam said to them.

"We will." Savage said stepping closer and embracing the teen in a brotherly hug.

Asajj had done same for Riyo and even hugged the two droids while Savage patted them both on the back.

Asajj had stepped closer towards Adam before saying "I know things are going to change, some are probably going to be for the best and some **won't** be. But above all, don't let those changes stop you from living. And know that no matter how far apart we may be sometimes, we'll all still be together."

Adam nodded his head as Asajj hugged him tightly.

The two Dathomiran natives then boarded the shuttle before it soon descended back up into the sky and out of sight.

For a while, the two teens had simply stood there, looking at the spot where their ship had been before it finally registered. They had gone.

"Well," Adam said with a strech of his arms. "I better get ready for work at the theater. Good thing the Senate and Council gave me a reprieve from all this negotiation crap."

"Given how much things are changing, that might not last very long." Riyo said to him.

Adam headed back up the back porch steps with a sigh. "Yeah, nothing but a whole lot of changes lately."

 **End of Chapter 2. I wanted to throw another reference at Jordan's character and also give a little nod into the Neo Sith Empire has been doing since the Republic revealed itself. They ARE going to be a huge player in things to come in events to come, so of course it makes sense that Earth learns about them as soon as possible to know that they're on their side. Now I know that some of you who haven't been keeping up with 117Jorn's story Fighting For the Future are gonna be like "Oh, I have no idea who this Jordan character is or what he's even doing here." But let me remind you that in the events that take place before this stories place in the overall timeline, Adam and Jordan have already had their first encounter. I'm sorry that this is how you first come to get to know him, but keep in mind I wasn't planning on leaving this series and coming back to it two years later. If it's any consolation, once I'm finished with a chapter of OotB that I've left sitting on my computer for over two years, I'm jumping straight towards the chapter that crosses over with FFtF, complete with lightsaber battles and character meet-ups a plenty.**

 **Also, and I really hate to admit this, I think I may need help with this story from here on out. Let me explain, I have an idea of how it should end, but not so much what should come in the middle to occupy the time until then. I suppose I might have had ideas back when I first came up with this story a few years ago, but whatever plans I had have just sat for a while and I sort of don't remember what I was going to do. I'd like to write this story so that it occupies at least six full-length chapters, the final one being the ending I have in mind. If you have any ideas for what should occupy the middle of that, I'd be more than happy to hear them. The next few chapters were going to focus on how stuff with the Republic and the Jedi have melded into Adam's work and school place, the continued harassment of the paparazzi until Adam finally snaps for a moment, and the eventual call he receives about needing to settle a dispute before the United Nations. Really though, all of that could be fitted into a single chapter, and I'd like it if this story could be a little longer than three. So please sound of in the reviews what you'd like Adam and co. to tackle as the Annexation of Earth continues. I'd also like to apologize if my writing style seems a little bit choppier than my past writings have seemed. I guess I'm trying to get these out as fast a possible and without as much effort seeing as it's only a side story, but if I could be doing better in terms of length, please let me know.**

 ** _JAC ^_^_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeaaah... I really don't feel like doing much of an opening blurb this time around. Just know that this was in development for over a year and I just defrosted it and put the finishing touches on it. I also plan on working on a new ch for OotB with Jorn soon now that my inspiration has come back and my mood and outlook are FAR better than two months ago. Hurray for the miracle of anti-depressant medication!**

 **... And on THAT weird note, let's begin.**

 **Also, quick warning, since I'm getting sick of dealing with it, any guest reviews that look like they were LITERALLY written by young teens finishing up their lunch periods at school that don't go into full depth of what they dislike about what I write or just want to be non-contributing asswipes, those will promptly be ignored and deleted before they even have a chance to go up. You don't like my stories, fine. I'm a critic too. But be one as a friggen ADULT.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **March 16th, 2012, 1:00 PM**

Adam walked around the theater floors, sweeping whatever stray pieces of trash and popcorn were about with his broom into his butler. As poultry as the position might have seemed, it felt nice for him to get back into the usual routine he did. It restored some sense of normalcy to his now chaotic life, provided he ignored the stares and whispers he got from passing customers.

"Hey, Adam!" A man called out to him.

Turning his head towards the long hallway where the theater's were held, he saw a man with short brown hair and blue eyes dressed in a decent looking white shirt and dress pants. This was his general manager John. He had a great deal of respect for the man, though that mostly stemmed from the fact that he was willing to work alongside him and the other ushers to help clean theaters, which for a man of his position was quite an uncommon thing.

"Hey, John, what's up?" Adam asked.

"Some of the other managers and I were talking and we decided that we'd rather have you do something different than just sweep today."

"Like what?" He questioned.

"Well, a lot of people who come to this theater know who you and your friends are…"

"And…"

"And we think it might be good publicity for the theater and the annexation in general if you were to meet and greet customers, maybe tell them a little bit about what it's like outside the planet."

"So you're suggesting I just sit around and be a glorified sideshow attraction?"

"We'd also be willing to pay you a little bit extra for your time. Think of it as our way of saying thanks for keeping us safe from that Sith Lord."

Adam gave off a big sigh "Well, I guess it would be nice to earn a couple more bucks in my paycheck."

"That's the spirit. We'd have you situated right in between the two concessions counters at this little booth we've built for you." John said gesturing towards a wooden stand with a chair next to a countertop nearby. "Just sit here, talk with anybody who wants to ask you questions, greet the next person that comes along, rinse and repeat. Piece of cake."

* * *

Adam sat at the stand prepared for him as John ushered in a group of customers towards him.

"So what's it like being a Jedi?" One asked.

"Have you traveled far in the Galaxy?" Another asked.

"Do you know anything about what's happening with the talks with the Republic and the U.S.?" A third had asked

More and more questions bombarded the young Jedi before he raised his hands to silence them.

"I'll try and answer your questions as best I can. Being a Jedi, it certainly **has** changed my life in more ways than one. It's given me amazing gifts and maybe even a little bit of a social standing compared to where I was before. But the one thing I remember when being a Jedi, past all the fame and attention, is that we're here to help people. That doesn't mean it doesn't have some of its perks. It's allowed me to travel pretty far into space, allowed me to see plenty of worlds I only **dreamed** of visiting. But as far as it has taken me, I still feel comfort being back home on Earth. As for what's going on with the talks between the Republic and the U.S., I don't know much more than you right now."

"But you helped take down Darth Sidious and save the Republic. Shouldn't you have a say in where they're or Earth is headed now?" A customer asked.

"It's a Jedi's place to serve and protect, but I wouldn't say that we should get involved in this sort of political affairs. I'll leave **that** to my friend Chancellor Skywalker."

"But wasn't Riyo Chuchi **also** a Republic Senator before she became a Jedi? Could it not work in reverse?" Another asked.

"Err…" Adam had no answer to the question asked. "I would like to decline an answer to that at this time. Next question please?"

A teenage boy stepped ahead of the crowd. "Can you **really** tell if someone can feel the Force by touching them? Can you tell me if **I** can use it?"

This question set off an alarm inside Adam's head. While he wasn't against the idea of training individuals to use the Force for helping others, unlocking some random person's hidden power could be potentially dangerous for those around them.

"Yeah, I want Force powers too!"

"Me too!"

Soon enough, the crowd had turned rowdy and demanding that the teen give them special powers like it was a drug to be simply given out to anybody passing by.

Adam decided enough was enough and got up from his stand, passing through the horde of angry people and ignoring the calls from his managers and co-workers

* * *

Adam's Starfighter landed outside the garage doors of his house. As he made his way to unlock the doors, he heard someone shout "HEY!"

Turning his head with a groan, he saw a young boy around the age of thirteen with bright red hair and striking blue eyes make his way towards him.

"You're Adam VanDerMaelen, right?"

"Yeah, I am." He answered tiredly.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hound you for a picture, autograph or anything like that. My names Jeremy, I live in the house across the street from you, just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."

Adam's eyes blinked in surprise. "Oh. Well, thanks. Happy to be here. Well, not **entirely** happy seeing as I **did** move out of the house I lived in for nineteen years, but I appreciate the gesture."

"Don't worry, I gotcha. Must be tough dealing with that, and the whole "global celebrity" thing."

"Yeah, feels like I can't even walk around in public anymore. Sometime I wonder if I was better off with the way things were. I mean I'm **glad** I was able to save this planet from Sidious, but still, kind of hard to live with a dozen or so people walking behind you."

"Yeah, I can imagine."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Jeremy. Hope to see you soon."

"Yeah, you too, man. And thanks, by the way. You really did good for this planet."

After that, Jeremy left to go back to his house as Adam walked back up the stairs into his. He remembered something about Riyo and his mom saying that they were headed out grocery shopping while he was at work, so for the time being, he had the house all to himself. Well, himself and the droids of course.

He headed into his room and plopped right down on his bed, enjoying the comfort it allowed. Suddenly, he heard the familiar sound of clicking and flashing. Sure enough, he turned his head and saw a crowd of people with cameras in his hand flashing their devices at him.

Adam had momentarily lost any respect and dignity he had for the position he held and sent a huge Force Wave outside the window, knocking the paparazzi all across the lawn outside. He then pulled down the blinds to his window and screamed with frustration.

"Now **that's** hardly dignified behavior for a Jedi Knight, isn't it?" A familiar voice said from nowhere.

Adam looked up at the presence of the voice. "Uncle Revan?"

Soon enough, the ghostly image of the once Dark Lord of the Sith turned Jedi appeared before him. "The one and only, kiddo."

Adam smiled slightly at seeing his distance relative. "Good to see you."

"Figured you might need someone to help you through all of this. Lot of things are beginning to change."

"How?" Adam asked. "How am I supposed to just go along with my life now that everybody knows who I am, where I live and what I do? Is there any getting back the life I used to know where I can just go outside and be myself? Everybody expects me to be this big symbol for my people… But I don't know if I can do it."

"I admit that I don't have all the answers to this one." Revan said. "This is new territory, a planet like yours. What I can say about becoming a symbol to others, having become one on two different occasions is that you learn to integrate it into your life. There are somethings you take with you and some you leave behind. But most importantly, you shouldn't let it change who you are, at your core." He said pointing towards Adam's chest.

"I just don't want to be seen as something different. For the longest time, that's all I **ever** wanted: to be special, to know that they was something unique about me in a good way. Now that I **have** it… I just want to turn it off sometimes."

"Maybe you're thinking about this in the wrong way. It's not like your early years when people made fun of you. Now that people know who you are and what you did, they want to **share** in your experiences, to know what it is that you do so that they themselves can feel special. You can use that desire they have to make a difference, as a force for good. You just need to have an open mind and a level head to make it possible. As for the fame aspect of it, just remember who your friends are, the ones that will stand by you no matter what happens. Those will be the ones that **never** change, no matter what."

"I think… I think I understand. Thanks, Uncle Revan. By the way, how are talks with Jordan and the Jedi going?"

"Oh, they haven't started just yet. Though he **is** gathering all of his most loyal supporters to provide guidance during the talks so that everybody involved gets a chance to say their piece. Knowing how Jorn feels about what the Order has done, he has **a lot** to say."

"Yeah, I didn't want to believe all the things he said either. But.. in some ways, he's right. The Jedi aren't perfect. They're flawed. They're just as prone to mistakes like any other person is. But I still believe that they are good people at heart who can **learn** from what they've done and strive to be better for the next generation.. which I guess is **mine**."

"And I have a feeling that your generation will be one of the best things to ever happen to the Order."

At that moment, something inside Adam's pocket began to ring. He pulled out the source which happened to be his holo-transmitter and clicked a small button.

"Hey, Adam." Anakin's holographic display said.

"Hey, Mast- sorry, I meant Anakin. I know how you hate me calling you that. Force of habit. Something wrong?"

"Well… there's been a bit of a dispute during the talks with the world leaders. Long story short, they feel like the Jedi and Republic aren't equipped to decide the answer, but they want to hear **your** take on it. They figured you being from Earth AND being a Jedi would be the perfect third party to have it settled."

Adam let out a tired sigh. "Alright, I'll be right there." He said with reluctance.

"Sorry in advance by the way. Hopefully this will be the only major problem we need fixed."

Anakin's display then vanished, leaving the Jedi and Force ghost alone in the room.

"Well, duty calls." Adam said.

Revan chuckled to himself "I guess it **does**. I'll give your best to Qui-Gon and your grandfather to the 10th power then?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Adam said rising from his seated position on his bed. "By the way," he said turning back. "We **may** need to rethink that nickname for him. It might not be completely accurate."

"Well, you came up with it." Revan pointed out before waving his ethereal hands in a shooing manner. "Later though, go go!"

With an amused laugh, Adam raced out to where his starfighter lay waiting for him.

" _A young man running off to be a hero of the galaxy."_ an elderly male voice called from everywhere but nowhere at once. " _History seems to like to repeat itself with our lineage, doesn't it son?_

Another laugh left Revan's nonexistent mouth. "And it's all **your** fault, Father."

* * *

 **End of Ch 3. Anyone see the new Guardians of the Galaxy recently?** ** _I_** **did. It was fun. Gave me a new appreciation for Yondu.**

 **Ok, have a good one.**

 _ **^_^ J.A.C. (JediAlexColbent)**_


End file.
